


Rosy

by wylanvanecks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, bucky worries at first, obviously, steve finds a puppy, steve wants to keep it, ya know the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wylanvanecks/pseuds/wylanvanecks
Summary: Bucky swears that one day Steve's big heart will be the death of them.





	Rosy

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for the happy steve bingo
> 
> prompt: bathing/washing

“What the hell is that?” Bucky questioned as Steve walked into their apartment, a bundle of his light jacket and something that Bucky couldn’t quite see cradled in his arms like a baby. 

“Uhh...nothing?” Bucky fixed him with a stern, disbelieving look that rivaled his mother’s. The bundle decided to bark at that moment and Bucky’s eyes widened. 

“Steve! You know we can’t have dogs in here.” 

Steve sighed, walking to the couch and gently setting the pup down, pulling the jacket off of her. She laid on the couch and looked up at them both with warm brown eyes. Her coat was matted and muddy, probably a dark yellow originally. “I know, but look at her!” 

“Where’d you find her? Jesus, she’s filthy.” 

“In an alley, hiding under a dumpster.” Steve waited for the impending lecture. He didn’t have to wait long.

“A dumpster? Do you know how dirty that is? What if she gets you sick? And you weren’t wearing your coat on the walk back? You know being unprotected in the cold isn’t good for you.” Steve did his best to avoid rolling his eyes as Bucky prattled on. 

“Buck!” he interjected, not wanting to hear it anymore. 

“What?” 

“I get it, I could’ve gotten sick. But either way it’s already done.” Bucky stares at him for a moment than sighed, knowing he’s right. 

“What’re we gonna do with that thing, then?” 

“Can we keep her? Just for a few days, ‘til we can find her a home?” Steve asked, practically begging. Both of them knew Bucky couldn’t say no to him. 

“You’re on dishes duty for a week,” he grumbled, while Steve grinned brightly. “You gotta go clean her off, first.” 

“I know.” Steve stood up, scooping up the pup. 

“My poor couch,” Bucky lamented, wiping some dirt from the cushion. “You’ll pay for this, Rogers,” he said threateningly, glaring at him. Steve merely laughed, carrying his pup to the kitchen. “And whatever you do-” 

“Her name is Rosy, by the way!” Steve called. 

“-don’t name her,” Bucky sighed. What was he gonna do with this kid?

“Don’t worry, Rosy, Bucky’ll warm up to ya,” Steve murmured, starting the sink. Once the water was warm, he stuffed a washcloth in the drain so the sink would fill up a bit. He gently set her in the slowly rising water. “Buck, can you grab some shampoo?” Bucky didn’t answer, but he heard his footsteps as he walked from the living room to the bathroom. Steve grabbed a cup from the pantry and let it fill up with water before gently pouring it over the shivering dog. “A towel, too,” he added as an afterthought. 

“Shampoo,” Bucky said, placing the bottle on the counter next to the sink. “And a towel.” He placed a folded brown towel next to the shampoo bottle. “You need any help?” 

“I got it, I’m not a kid,” Steve said, faking annoyance as he rolled his eyes. 

“Coulda fooled me,” Bucky teased, leaning back against the counter. Steve poured some water over the mutt again before drizzling some shampoo on her and gently scrubbing it into her fur. He hummed softly under his breath as all the dirt and muck from her coat gathered in the water below her. Finally, he deemed her clean enough and shut off the water. 

“Dry her off for me?” he asked, looking to his boyfriend. Bucky sighed, acting put-out, but nodded, grabbing the towel and holding her with one hand while he dried her off with another. 

For dinner, they fed her their table scraps, and after much wheedling, Bucky agreed to let her sleep on their bed.


End file.
